


100 Kinks - Romin - Fight sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 11 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: RominKink: Fight sex





	100 Kinks - Romin - Fight sex

**Author's Note:**

> Romin - Fight sex  
> a request for the romin queen <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“You’re a goddamn jerk,” Minerva hissed, the shared kiss filled with burning rage and utter fervor breaking. Her eyes were glinting in challenge as she met his and her chin was raised ever so slightly, presenting him that she was not giving in so easily. In her book, _he_ was at fault. 

Both mages panted, taking a moment to catch their breath whilst all they did was to glare at each other right before the purple-haired woman found herself getting pinned against the wall with a firmer movement than before.  

" _I wasn’t. In the wrong_.“ Rogue snarled baring his teeth with the rumbling sound, getting tired of attempts to convince her. 

However, Minerva seemed perfectly unaffected by this warning growl of the dragon slayer and instead she deliberately pushed him further, narrowing her eyes and her tone demanding. “Put your mouth to better use than for the search of more futile arguments.” 

Just as the words left her lips the man leaned in and dug his teeth into the skin of her shoulder with a growl, making her wince and moan till it got muffled when Rogue’s mouth found hers. 

Heavy breaths mingled in the vehemence of their kiss and sweaty skin was stuck together. It was a fight for dominance even after once again, Minerva felt him pushing inside of her heat anew, her back pressed against the wall behind her when she got lifted up and slammed against it. 

It was clear that the previous bite would leave a mark and even clearer that it wasn’t the only mark that would be created in the course of this evening of conflict and passion and Minerva’s nails scraped across Rogue’s back as he kept pumping into her with rumbling growls, educing sounds he loved but he wasn’t allowed to forget that he was still upset.

” _Ahh_ -! … _hah_ … is that all you’ve got?“ Minerva shot him another challenging glare, well aware that she was pushing him but she couldn’t help but secretly _(or not so secretly because they knew each other too well)_ enjoy what he was doing. Marks, she wanted to be marked, to be claimed. _By him!_ And she wanted to see the result of her fingernails running along his skin later on, would regard them with pure satisfaction.

So with arms and legs slung around the dragon slayer tightly she grabbed a handful of his black hair and pulled him closer, his face against her neck. And he, understanding, bit down on her soft flesh with a groan making her head tilt back while harshly burying himself inside of her over and over again.


End file.
